Love Affairs
by hpdocfan
Summary: contains Slash. Hermione/OC


Love affairs

**Love affairs**

Chapter 1

Can I be!

Ron charged at the solid looking barrier, followed by Harry and finally Hermione. It was the same for the last four years, they were fifth years now. The 3 best friends had sent the summer together at the burrow with Ron's family. They all stopped and marvelled at the huge red steam train. The Hogwarts express hissed noisily on the platform of kings cross station. It stood glistening in the sunlight. The three friends clambered aboard.

They ran up and down the isle looking for an empty carriage.

"Got one"

Harry bellowed beckoning them toward him.

All three dropped and slumped in there seats.

"I'm glad to be going back"

Beamed Harry as he always did at the thought of his home, Hogwarts.

"Let's hurry up and get there I'm starving"

Ron grumbled.

Hermione just looked at the two boys.

_Her two boys, the best of friends a girl could need_

she thought to herself.

She heard the train as it loudly shunted into life.

They were sat talking about the holidays and reminiscing when there was a tap at the window in the carriage door. They all stopped and looked as the door slid open and a young girl poked her head in.

She had long brown hair past her shoulders, with steaks of blond running through it. She had shocking blue eyes that froze you.

"Can I share with you lot, all the other carriages are full?"

She asked looking around at them all with those shocking blue eyes.

Harry and Ron welcomed her in. Hermione found herself just staring at her dumbstruck.

"Hi….I'm Annabelle"

She said smiling and sitting opposite Hermione waking her from the trance.

Hermione blushed as she came to.

"Erm……Me…….erm……I'm Hermione, This is Hon and Rarry……. I mean sorry…."

She stammered over her words

"I'm Harry and this is Ron the babbling idiot is Hermione"

Harry cut before Hermione could embrace herself anymore.

Ron chuckled. Hermione shot him a look that could have frozen over hell.

"Sorry to crash your party but all the carriages were like full, except this one with a slimy looking blonde guy, and some big thug looking types probably his cronies"

She laughed as she told them, it was a magical laugh that made Hermione's heart swell, and grab her even more. It was a beautiful laugh, full of life and energy.

"Your never a first year, you look way to old. For a start your above life three foot tall. Your not the new Defence against the dark arts teacher are you."

Asked Ron looking slightly worried.

"No"

She laughed, Hermione smiled again at that marvellous laugh.

"I'm a fifth year transferring from Durmstrang."

She explained to the trio, they all replied with blank faces.

"Why, its supposed to be a really good school"

Asked Hermione.

"I lived abroad with my father, now I'm coming here to my uncle since my father was killed."

She said lowering her eyes to the floor. The three of them looked at each other.

"I'm sorry"

Harry said in a comforting tone

"I know how it feels; I lost both my parents because of Voldemort"

Ron flinched as Harry said his name.

"So hang on a minute. Does that make you….."

She asked a little confused. Harry nodded before she could finish her sentence.

Annabelle just shook her head of it.

The train chundled on to Hogwarts as a new friendship was being formed.

The four sat talking about nothing for a while,

Hermione was drifting in and out of thought and conversation.

"_Wow she is stunning, I mean like really, really stunning as in like wow. _

_What are you thinking Hermione she's a girl and so are you._

_So is that wrong, surly there's nothing wrong with that._

_Of course there is you mong_

_Does that mean……surly that can't mean……"_

Something dawned on Hermione, like something hitting her in the face. Suddenly everything became clear. Why she didn't like any of the boy's at Hogwarts. Why she was better mates with guys, and why Annabelle's laugh was so amazing.

"_I'm Gay"_

She thought, the realisation was apparent on her face, Harry must have spotted it.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

He asked looking bewildered. She immediately went red.

"Erm……yes fine……I'm ok…..of course."

She busied her self with the books on her lap.

The train pulled into Hogwarts. They all clambered of and set toward the carriages.

Annabelle had to go be sorted with the first years.

"_Should I tell them, I need some one to talk to? God what am I going to do? Maybe just Harry… I'll talk to Harry."_

She thought all this frantically, as the carriage rolled up toward the school.

They all climbed out of the carriage together and set of into the school.

As soon as they were in the school, Hermione dragged Harry down a corridor whilst Ron wasn't looking.

"Harry…..I need to…well I need to tell you something"

Hermione stammered her words unsure of how he'd react.

"Harry look I think…. Well I'm not sure……I might be….well you see…..on the train I……Oh how do I say this……………..Harry I think I'm gay."

**Chapter 2**

Harry's jaws fell. He thought it was something serious but this, this was just pure shock.


End file.
